


Purgatory

by angelcakes19



Category: Post-DOTM., Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakes19/pseuds/angelcakes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Megatron and Starscream in purgatory together after DOTM. Starscream/Megatron slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory

_Author's Notes- Hello all. This is the promised fic about Megatron and Starscream together in purgatory and the rating is M rather than the anticipated T. It contains spoilers for DOTM and anything recognisable is from there or the preceding films._  
 _Warnings- Rated M (to be on the safe side). Major Character Death, slash, violence, and transformer swearing._  
 _Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters._  
 _Unbetaed._  
 _All mistakes are my own._  
 _Hope you all enjoy it._  
________________________________________

  
Purgatory   


Starscream wandered around in what appeared to be complete nothingness. It never changed or altered in any way and the Seeker had lost all sense of time and location mere moments after arriving.  
For all he knew he had been lost there going round in circles for vorns.  
Occasionally he'd wonder things like what fate had befallen the others and questioned that, if he was not in the Pit, then where by all the ancients had Primus left him?  
No one ever answered his tentative calls and he feared that he was already forgotten by allies and enemies alike, both despised him equally after all.  
Memories were his only company as he trudged along a surface that didn't quite feel tangible and he would often turn the question around in his processor about how scientifically it could exist. Then he would remember that this was death, that _he_ was deactivated, and the flier quickly focussed his attentions on something else.  
The same thing happened when he tried to reason how his processor still worked or how his spark seemed to pulse.  
Starscream's frame would shudder violently and he refused to think about anything at all for a while.  
The two solar cycles leading up to his demise seemed to be his processor's favourite haunt and was nearly always what he ended up reminiscing about when he felt the need to distract himself.  
The void his existence had become was nothing compared to the Pit it was while he still lived.  
Megatron, Shockwave and Soundwave used him like a toy then, when he was broken, they threw him away until he worked again. Relentless endless punishments for his so called treachery and the cruel laughter of his tormentors cycled on near constant replay when he let it. The three older mechs would use him as their personal stress relief when things went wrong…  
A vivid flash of Soundwave crushing the Air Commander's wings with his tentacles as the other two sniggered at his agony appeared behind his optics and Starscream whimpered out loud, appealing for sympathy when there was no one present to offer it.  
And who would comfort the scientist anyway?  
His rank of SIC had been usurped by the triple-changer and whenever he had tried to appeal to his leader for clemency Starscream was painfully rejected.  
Sometimes he would rage at the uncaring oblivion that if only he had been given a chance and the older mechs had told him of the plan _sooner_ then he would have felt more prepared and perhaps he wouldn't have…  
Urging his pedes forward, the scientist felt unwanted fondness swell in him at his last encounter alone with his Commander in some kind of human memorial site. The tyrant had _finally_ offered a chance at forgiveness…  
________________________________________  
 _'Starscream,' Megatron beckoned him as he shivered and avoided the Warlord's gaze, the permanent aching all over his frame made sure he kept his optics averted and helm dipped for fear of provoking his Master._  
 _Approaching silently, servos playing with each other nervously, he was surprised when the up until then merciless mech pulled him into his lap and held him close, Megatron's rough servos caressing his frame._  
 _They sat that way for a short while, the Decepticon Lord's engines rumbling contentedly, before Starscream finally got up the nerve to whisper yet another apology._  
 _Instead of reacting violently or snarling in disgust, Megatron simply nodded, 'I know you are my dear Starscream, I know you are.'_  
________________________________________  
Forgiveness had been obtainable, was offered for him to take hold of if he wanted, but was forever denied him now. On the rare occasions Starscream considered his death he would laugh depreciatingly at himself at the thought of his comming of Megatron to apologise for his final failure. He had just caught the first half of his designation being bellowed down the comm line before everything had shattered in his agony and the universe's light had switched off on him. The Seeker knew that all the Commander would have gotten in answer to his cry was static and he mused on whether the tyrant, no doubt still functional now his useless treacherous once second-in-command was gone, would still be angry with him.  
________________________________________  
The flier froze at the sight of a grey statue in the _distance?_ He hadn't been aware until now that the place he dwelled in had any depth to it and it certainly had never had any landmarks before. Forcing himself to proceed with caution rather than running blindly at this first and only sign of 'life' he started towards it.  
On closer inspection the figure turned out to be bright silver and not the dull grey it had first appeared to be. Creeping towards it as if he was scared it was an animal that would bolt if he startled it, Starscream paused once more when he realised that the statue was in fact of _Megatron._  
This was obviously Primus's idea of a joke.  
To imprison the Seeker in a realm where nothing else seemed to exist then give him _this_ as a gift to be his only companion was a ridiculously cruel inCybertronian punishment.  
Crouching in front of the being to examine it further, Starscream had to stop himself from screaming in terror when it suddenly blinked, _blinked,_ at him.  
'Starscream,' the voice was rough from lack of use, 'you are a fairly detailed hallucination.'  
The flier's wings flicked in indignation. This was _his…_ place and no one had any right to imply he didn't exist while in his domain. 'I'm not the hallucination, you are. How did you get into my death?'  
'Your death? You are mistaken little fool it is mine.' Megatron raised a servo dismissively. 'I have been here before you, I believe, have not.'  
Starscream harrumphed then pouted, sitting back completely on his aft to stare at the statue of his former leader, helm falling on his shoulder armour contemplatively. His vents hitched when the figure unfurled from its cross-legged position and eased its way forward with surprising grace, servo reaching out tentatively towards the flier.  
The winged mech nearly bit through his lower lip component when a solid, completely real as shown by how callused it was, digit brushed his left appendage.  
After a moment, Megatron threw himself forwards onto his flier, inhaling his scent and servos touching whatever they could reach, before yanking Starscream into his embrace nestled into the tyrant's chassis with the larger mech's legs wrapped around the slighter frame.  
'Is it really you Starscream?' The Warlord whispered into the younger mech's audio.  
The Seeker could only nod, frame crushed into Megatron's harsh metal. 'W-what happened… M-my L-lord?' He asked tentatively.  
'Oh my little one,' the tyrant growled out an agonised sigh, '… we lost. Everyone fell shortly after you, mere kliks...' The Decepticon Lord stared up at the blank 'sky' above him, 'that _fragging_ brother of mine just couldn't keep out of the way could he? Had to challenge Sentinel like the noble idiot he is then the ungrateful little brat turned on me when I saved his aft.'  
'The boy-'  
Megatron slammed a servo down on the flier's mouth, cutting him off. 'You and I were _both_ deactivated by my darling little brother, neither of us have _ever_ been offlined by a vile _weak_ fleshling do I make myself clear?'  
Starscream looked at his Master with wide optics and nodded quickly.  
'Good,' the Warlord's appendage withdrew and his touch lightened slightly.  
'My Lord… do you know what this place is? It is like no version of the Pit I have ever heard of and if this is the Matrix it is extremely overrated.' The tyrant had said he had been here before after all and if he had spent two Earth solar cycles here, as Starscream suspected he had, surely he must know something about it.  
Unless he had spent the whole time recharging.  
'Some kind of purgatory I assume.' Megatron mumbled before quickly changing the subject to mask his ignorance, 'I was not expecting company, there was never any before... If you think you're going anywhere you are mistaken.'  
Starscream had had no intention of leaving, not when he could finally get what he spent so many vorns of his life searching and striving for but was forced to bite back a challenge to that statement that threatened to be given life by his vocaliser nevertheless.  
Ever since he met the Warlord all he had wanted was for Megatron to accept him as he was and perhaps to even be proud of him.  
'I'm not going anywhere Master, it is a relief to have someone else to speak to.' _Even if you are a product of my imagination._  
Though nothing had ever came out of his oblivion before.  
A sudden cuff to the back of his helm made the flier yelp. 'Who said you were allowed to leave me?' The larger mech abruptly demanded pinching a wing tip sharply.  
Hissing, Starscream nuzzled at Megatron's chassis, 'I said I was sorry Master…'  
'I suppose you will have long enough to make it up to me…' The Commander chuckled with only a tinge of bitterness, 'I doubt either of us will be resurrected this time. There is simply no one left…'  
 _Did it really go so wrong?_ Starscream sighed sadly, a small puff of air slipping out his vents.  
'Master?' The flier murmured softly, 'you never did say… whether I was forgiven or not…'  
 _Forgiven?_ It seemed petty to hold old grudges against Starscream now and more than a little unnecessary. 'I suppose so my dear traitor.'  
The Seeker grumbled at the wording but the tyrant could feel him smiling against his metal.  
'Happy now?' Megatron's optics shuttered and he caressed the flier's wings tenderly.  
'Yes Sir,' Starscream simpered. _Oh yes._  
Smiling the Warlord's optics opened into playful slits and he bent down over his Seeker to gently grip his chin, tilting it up to press their lip components together, beginning to pay the kind of attention to Starscream that he had not thought to do so in many vorns.  
As Megatron lowered Starscream's frame to the ground they rested on which now seemed more solid somehow to the both of them, the Seeker's spark pulsing in blissful contentment.  
Their spark chambers slid apart and within moments they were connected, essence to essence, and they both relished the beautiful burning they felt coursing through their frames, clutching each other to offer comfort and assurance that each partner was truly there and would not vanish should they close their optics.  
Their panting moans soon developed into ecstatic screams as they overloaded in tandem now spark-bonded in a way only they could be.  
If Megatron was asked to defend his actions later he would say that he had forged a bond with a _loyal_ soldier who had deactivated serving him in the hope that should the Warlord be resurrected Starscream would follow as their sparks could not be without each other now.  
Then kill the idiot who dared to question him on such a personal matter before claiming his second's lip components in a brutal searing kiss.  
The flier himself just curled into his new mate's frame having, in dying, gotten everything that his spark and processor had ever genuinely wanted.  
If they had been forsaken and abandoned here by Primus then Starscream was glad of it.  
He had Megatron by his side, perhaps for eternity, and they were together completely alone in their little peaceful bubble. No war, Autobots, acts of treason or betrayal, or cruel punishments could penetrate it and harm them here.  
After all they were dead they had nothing to fear.  
And there was another benefit previously unforeseen…  
The tyrant smirked at the smaller mech in his arms, 'you know,' he whispered seductively, 'our energy levels are constantly at 100%...' Megatron leaned forward to nibble on the winged mech's audio, 'we could do this forever and never tire. We have millennia upon millennia of each other's experiences to see in each other's sparks…' Once more leaning over the flier the Warlord's tone turned husky with lust, 'want to see how long we can last?' Seeing the flier's sparkling red orbs widen and hearing a barely audible squeak emerge from the Seeker's vocaliser, the tyrant laughed gleefully and slammed their sparks back together where they intertwined perfectly and their pulses fell into sync.  
As Starscream howled in their place and imagined stars above him. He thought briefly that, should he by chance come across that boy again, he would have to thank him before eviscerating the fleshling.  
He moaned as his frame began to overheat, cooling fans whirring on their highest setting, beginning to believe he was going to combust.  
 _And I haven't even started yet,_ Megatron sniggered through the link, affection colouring his tone.  
 _Primus help me._ Starscream groaned earning a titter from his lover then arched his back, wings flapping uncontrollably as a second overload hit him.  
 _Perhaps,_ Starscream thought before he was lost to sensation, _this is not purgatory after all but…_  
 _Paradise._  
________________________________________  
 _Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Please review- I'd love to hear what you think._


End file.
